Power Ranger Samurai:Shinkenger Version
by SuperSentaiHero
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Power Rangers Samurai would be like without the PG restrictions, well wonder no more as I am here to bring it to you as we will go on ride through the Samurai Universe with a little help from it's Sentai counterpart.
1. Act 1:The Samurais Unite

Episode 1: "The Gallant Appearance of the Five Samurai"

Narrator

"Crevice" that is the space between this world and the next one… The entrance and exit for monsters…. That's why you should never look into them.

(A Bell Rings)

Narrator

Beyond the crevice. Nighloks from the Sanzu River appear!

(The Lion Folding Zord swoops in and attacks the Moogers who were trying to harm a child.)

Mentor Ji

Run Away! Come!

(A Samuraizer is drawn but the person holding it isn't seen before smoke appears thanks to the servant as the Red Samurai Ranger appears stoic and motionless.)

Mentor Ji

Nighloks! Listen well! Standing before you is the descendent of the samurai who obliterated your kind 300 years ago. The 18th head of the Shiba Clan, Samurai Red Ranger, Lord Jayden Shiba

Moogers

Shiba? Samurai Red Ranger….

Mentor Ji

Now…will you flee back into the crevice in terror? Or would you prefer to be the rust on my lord's sword?

Jayden Shiba

Ji.

Mentor Ji

Yes?

Jayden Shiba

Too long.

Mentor Ji

But… Before you fight, first…

(Jayden draws his sword out of its holster clenching his wrists around the bottom of the sword before drawing it all straight up next to his helmet.)

Jayden Shiba

I'm going forth.

(After those words Jayden steps forward into a fighter with the Moogers as he makes many striking marks as the opening theme plays in the background. Jayden dodges and weaves past multiple lines of Moogers before drawing his lion disk out of his holster as it flies out and lands on the bottom end of the sword where Jayden sends it spinning unleashing flames onto the blade and with a half of a dozen strikes dispatches the entire lot of Moogers as flames blow up behind the Red Samurai Ranger.)

(Jayden demorphs as Ji and two servants congratulate him.)

Mentor Ji

Lord! Splendid! That was splendid, lord. I, Ji, believe this is a result of my devotion in raising you.

(The servants pass Jayden a rag to wipe off.)

Mentor Ji

But this means their revival is probably near. We should make the first move and assemble the Samurai Rangers.

(Jayden grabs a cup of water from the servant.)

Jayden

Enough of that.

(Jayden drinks the water.)

Mentor Ji

But….You must not underestimate the Nighloks! Someday, a time will come when you cannot handle them alone. That is why… those four were raised to be samurai. They are waiting for the day they can fight as your loyal retainers.

Jayden

At any rate, I'm fine by myself. Besides…Things like "loyalty"…or "retainers"…This isn't a period drama!

(Jayden finishes off the glass and places it down forcefully on the plate.)

Jayden

I'm heading back.

Mentor Ji

What are you saying? If you say that, then that means your period has already passed, lord!

(Jayden throws an object at Ji.)

Jayden

Whose fault is that?

(We Cut to a crevice shot and then inside the crevice.)

Mentor Ji (Inaudible)

Your recent behavior has Ji worried! Please wait!

(Cut to the Sanzu River where we first see Octoroo before rumblings start to occur.)

Octoroo

It seems they've finally awakened, eh…?

(After a few seconds a massive ship rises from the waters…then we then focus on a Nighlok playing her shamisen.)

Octoroo

It's been a long time hasn't it, Dayu? What? I don't see Master Xandred that's weird. Didn't the ship rise because he woke up?

(Dayu responds nonchalantly)

Dayu

Who knows? I'm not Master Xandred's accessory.

(Octoroo responds angrily)

Octoroo

I didn't say that… Only your sake can calm Master Xandred.

(Off Screen) Master Xandred

You're too noisy, Octoroo

Octoroo (baffled)

Huh?

Master Xandred

I'm over here.

(A Huge figure walks out from the shadows.)

Master Xandred

Maybe I should wake myself up by splitting that ridiculously large head of yours? Maybe I can make a bowl out of it.

Octoroo

It seems you're in a bad mood! Hey! Someone! Bring Master Xandred some sake!

(Moogers come into view and give Master Xandred a bowl and pour sake into the bowl which Xandred drinks.)

Octoroo

Seems your split-apart body has been restored.

Master Xandred

It was a lot of work! It's that damn Shiba clan's fault! At least I killed them all.

Octoroo

Oh, no… about that… One of… the Samurai Rangers survived.

(Master Xandred looks up as the shamisen stops playing.)

Dayu 

Is that true?

Master Xandred

Then you're saying… … (Screaming)I was beaten?

Octoroo

No. No. That isn't…

(A splash is heard before Master Xandred can tear Octoroo limb from limb.)

Tooya

What's this? I came to celebrate because I head the general had awakened… …but this looks like a funeral! What happened?

Master Xandred (Screaming)

Shut Up! How dare you say such a shitty thing!

Octoroo (Talking to Tooya)

Hey, you. Go away for a bit. Gather human screams.

Tooya

A distraction for the general, eh? I accept!

(With a strike of a shamisen the setting changes to an indoor swimming pool where a young man is sitting listening to music on his IPod when his father taps him on the shoulder.)

Darren Williams

Kevin.

Kevin Williams

Father.

Darren

Please work hard in today's meet. Because it may become the last one.

Kevin (perplexed)

Eh?

(Darren hands Kevin his Blue Dragon Folding Zord.)

Darren

It seems the time is near. Our Williams clan has for generations served the Shiba Clan. It is all as I taught you. When the time comes, no matter when it is… go and become a sword for your lord.

Kevin

Understood.

Darren

All your unknown comrades probably feel the same way.

(Cut away to Mia)

Charlie

Hey, Ms. Mia, come on.

Mia Suzuki

Everyone take turns. Everyone, let's all play. Everyone together.

(Cut to Mike)

Matt

Mike, you're awesome way to go.

Mike Guzman

Right? This is my special training.

(Cut to Emily who plays the flute before cutting to the city where Tooya grabs a citizen's foot as a bell rings as Tooya grabs the man and his partner.)

Tooya

Well then… Shall we go?

Bystander

Help?

(The Moogers go on a rampage attacking all of the people in sight before we cut to the Shiba house.)

Mentor Ji

Lord! Lord. It's the Nighloks, but… It's not only the Moogers but also a greater power. Even a Nighlok is active. We can wait no longer. Let us summon the Samurai Rangers.

Jayden

Wait! I said I'd do it by myself, didn't I?

Mentor Ji

How long will you keep saying that? This is no time for being stubborn! You should know how powerful Master Xandred is!

Jayden

That's why! That's why… I'm not sure I can just let these guys get caught in this bottle. These guys haven't even seen the enemy before.

Mentor Ji

Did you forget your late father's words?

(Flashback)

Connor Shiba

Don't forget! From today on you are…Red Samurai Ranger… (As Conner falls to his knees) No matter what, do not run away! Protect this world from the Nighloks!

(Cut back from the flashback with Jayden clenching the Folding Zord.)

Mentor Ji (voiceover as Kevin is about to begin his meet.)

Their fate was to be born as samurai. Everyone surely has come to terms with this. Also… just like you, my lord… as painful as it is, this is a burden they must bear.

(As Ji fires an arrow which spikes through Mike's burger, hits a tree near where Mia is playing with the children, smacks Emily right between the eyes and hits in front of Kevin after that Ji goes and finds the Samuraizers.)

Mentor Ji (to Jayden)

Here! The Samurai Rangers will surely come forth.

Darren (to Kevin)

It's time.

(Kevin runs to locker room and quickly changes before running to the Shiba House. Mia looks at her folding zord and takes off before a crate stops her.)

Mike

Alright...

(As Mike sprints full boar towards the Shiba house.)

(Emily looks down at her folding zord and with backpack on her back runs towards the Shiba House.)

(Jayden grabs the Samuraizers before summoning a horse with his Samuraizer.)

Mentor Ji

Our lord is going into battle!

(Commercial Break)

(Back from the break the Moogers are continuing their onslaught as Tooya continues to wreak havoc as well destroying multiple vehicles. As we see the carriage heading towards the action.)

Kevin

Please wait! Head of the Shiba clan! I happened to catch sight of your palanquin, Jayden Shiba. I have come from the Williams family my name is Kevin...

Mia

Wait a second. I'm not…

Kevin

Eh? This is…! I had no idea you were a lady, my lord!

Mia

I said you're wrong!

Kevin

Oh…! I deeply apologize!

Emily

Ah! Lord!

Kevin

Eh? Oh. No, no. I'm…

Mike

Hey…Are you guys my comrades? You guys are kinda…amazing

Kevin

Lord!

Mike

What the hell? It's not me!

Kevin

Eh?

Jayden

So you guys are the samurai?

(Jayden shows them his folding zord.)

Kevin

You are… our lord. Pardon us!

Jayden

Let me say this to start. If you proceed, there's no turning back. Either you will defeat the Nighloks… …or you will lose and die. If you're still willing to fight despite this… … then I will give this to you. But… Don't choose because of things like "retainers" and "loyalty." Be resolute in your decision.

(Pan to each member of the team.)

Kevin

Lord! If we are here, that means we have to come to terms with this. Please let us fight… with you, lord!

Mia

Well… I've had that intention since childhood.

Emily

I'll try my hardest!

Mike

You guys sure make a big deal about stuff. Let's just come to a conclusion already. Right, Lord?

Kevin

Hey, you! How dare you speak like that in front of our lord!

(Jayden throws Mike and Kevin their Samuraizers followed by Mia and Emily receiving theirs.)

Jayden

Let's go.

(The white curtain held by servants surrounds the Samurai Rangers.)

Mia, Emily, Kevin and Mike

What? What? What?

Mike

Stop it!

Emily

I feel sick.

Mia, Emily, Kevin and Mike

Who are you guys? Wait!

Tooya

Moogers, do more! You fool!

(Tooya's blade stops cold as drum beats rumble off in the distance as flags rise high into the air Tooya and The Moogers stand as if they were made of stone.)

Tooya

What's this?

(From behind the curtain the five Samurai Rangers stand proudly as we pan to each face before finishing on Jayden's.)

Jayden

That's far enough, Nighlok.

Tooya

That family crest! Don't tell me you guys are…!

Jayden

That's right.

(All five grab their Samuraizers and draw out their symbols and become the Power Rangers Samurai.)

(Jayden-The Red Samurai Ranger)

(Kevin-The Blue Samurai Ranger)

(Mia-The Pink Samurai Ranger)

(Mike-The Green Samurai Ranger)

Emily-The Yellow Samurai Ranger)

All

Rangers Together, Samurai Forever

Tooya

Get them!

(The Moogers charged in and so did the Samurai Rangers as they chopped right through the early round of Moogers however more swarm them

Emily

Lord!

Mike

There are so many of them!

Mia

There's no end to them!

Kevin

Lord! I will protect you! Lord, get back…

Jayden

Protect yourself. You're in the way.

(Jayden spins the disk on his sword to reveal the Fire Smasher.)

Jayden

Get Down!

(The whole group besides Jayden ducks as Jayden takes out a pile of Moogers with one slash. He follows that up with another giant swing which takes out another big group. As Jayden appears to be cleaning house.)

Emily

Incredible!

Kevin

Just as you'd expect from our lord! Me too!

Mike

Huh? Hey!

(Kevin calls on the Water Bow! And with one shot takes out a massive pile of Moogers himself. Mia calls on the Wind Fan! As she takes out a group of Moogers by herself as well. Emily follows with the Earth Slicer which she boomerangs through a pile of Moogers. Mike struggles with the Moogers before calling on his Wood Spear! In which he slices his way through Moogers. Tooya fires at Jayden who uses his Fire Smasher as a blockade before slamming it into the midsection of Tooya who he hits so hard that he is sent flying. But Tooya isn't finished as he throws a car at Jayden, who just saws the car in half. Jayden grabs Tooya and drives him into a cement wall before finishing him with a vicious slash from his Fire Smasher.

Emily

Incredible! Lord.

Mike

I was incredible too! I'm good at this

Mia

More like a "barely pulled it off" level.

Kevin

Lord!

Jayden

Don't let your guard down. Nighloks have two lives. That was just the first. The second life will appear soon.

(Soon Enough Tooya grows huge and Kevin tells them if they combine their Samuraizers and Folding Zords they will grow big. Jayden goes first followed by the rest of the group. All of the zords give Tooya a good butt whooping before he is finished off with the Lion zord spearing him through his stomach.

Emily

We did it! Great…

Mike

Piece of cake!

Mia

That's going a little too far isn't it?

Kevin

That's right… It's because our lord… …lead us in battle.

Mentor Ji

Lord! Splendid fight!

Mike

What's this? Who's this old man?

Jayden

I'm going back.

Mentor Ji

Oh! Please wait! Hey! You guys too!

All

Yes!

Kevin

Lord! Let us go with you!


	2. Act 2:The Stylish Combination

Episode 1: "The Gallant Appearance of the Five Samurai"

Narrator

"Crevice" that is the space between this world and the next one… The entrance and exit for monsters…. That's why you should never look into them.

(A Bell Rings)

Narrator

Beyond the crevice. Nighloks from the Sanzu River appear!

(The Lion Folding Zord swoops in and attacks the Moogers who were trying to harm a child.)

Mentor Ji

Run Away! Come!

(A Samuraizer is drawn but the person holding it isn't seen before smoke appears thanks to the servant as the Red Samurai Ranger appears stoic and motionless.)

Mentor Ji

Nighloks! Listen well! Standing before you is the descendent of the samurai who obliterated your kind 300 years ago. The 18th head of the Shiba Clan, Samurai Red Ranger, Lord Jayden Shiba

Moogers

Shiba? Samurai Red Ranger….

Mentor Ji

Now…will you flee back into the crevice in terror? Or would you prefer to be the rust on my lord's sword?

Jayden Shiba

Ji.

Mentor Ji

Yes?

Jayden Shiba

Too long.

Mentor Ji

But… Before you fight, first…

(Jayden draws his sword out of its holster clenching his wrists around the bottom of the sword before drawing it all straight up next to his helmet.)

Jayden Shiba

I'm going forth.

(After those words Jayden steps forward into a fighter with the Moogers as he makes many striking marks as the opening theme plays in the background. Jayden dodges and weaves past multiple lines of Moogers before drawing his lion disk out of his holster as it flies out and lands on the bottom end of the sword where Jayden sends it spinning unleashing flames onto the blade and with a half of a dozen strikes dispatches the entire lot of Moogers as flames blow up behind the Red Samurai Ranger.)

(Jayden demorphs as Ji and two servants congratulate him.)

Mentor Ji

Lord! Splendid! That was splendid, lord. I, Ji, believe this is a result of my devotion in raising you.

(The servants pass Jayden a rag to wipe off.)

Mentor Ji

But this means their revival is probably near. We should make the first move and assemble the Samurai Rangers.

(Jayden grabs a cup of water from the servant.)

Jayden

Enough of that.

(Jayden drinks the water.)

Mentor Ji

But….You must not underestimate the Nighloks! Someday, a time will come when you cannot handle them alone. That is why… those four were raised to be samurai. They are waiting for the day they can fight as your loyal retainers.

Jayden

At any rate, I'm fine by myself. Besides…Things like "loyalty"…or "retainers"…This isn't a period drama!

(Jayden finishes off the glass and places it down forcefully on the plate.)

Jayden

I'm heading back.

Mentor Ji

What are you saying? If you say that, then that means your period has already passed, lord!

(Jayden throws an object at Ji.)

Jayden

Whose fault is that?

(We Cut to a crevice shot and then inside the crevice.)

Mentor Ji (Inaudible)

Your recent behavior has Ji worried! Please wait!

(Cut to the Sanzu River where we first see Octoroo before rumblings start to occur.)

Octoroo

It seems they've finally awakened, eh…?

(After a few seconds a massive ship rises from the waters…then we then focus on a Nighlok playing her shamisen.)

Octoroo

It's been a long time hasn't it, Dayu? What? I don't see Master Xandred that's weird. Didn't the ship rise because he woke up?

(Dayu responds nonchalantly)

Dayu

Who knows? I'm not Master Xandred's accessory.

(Octoroo responds angrily)

Octoroo

I didn't say that… Only your sake can calm Master Xandred.

(Off Screen) Master Xandred

You're too noisy, Octoroo

Octoroo (baffled)

Huh?

Master Xandred

I'm over here.

(A Huge figure walks out from the shadows.)

Master Xandred

Maybe I should wake myself up by splitting that ridiculously large head of yours? Maybe I can make a bowl out of it.

Octoroo

It seems you're in a bad mood! Hey! Someone! Bring Master Xandred some sake!

(Moogers come into view and give Master Xandred a bowl and pour sake into the bowl which Xandred drinks.)

Octoroo

Seems your split-apart body has been restored.

Master Xandred

It was a lot of work! It's that damn Shiba clan's fault! At least I killed them all.

Octoroo

Oh, no… about that… One of… the Samurai Rangers survived.

(Master Xandred looks up as the shamisen stops playing.)

Dayu 

Is that true?

Master Xandred

Then you're saying… … (Screaming)I was beaten?

Octoroo

No. No. That isn't…

(A splash is heard before Master Xandred can tear Octoroo limb from limb.)

Tooya

What's this? I came to celebrate because I head the general had awakened… …but this looks like a funeral! What happened?

Master Xandred (Screaming)

Shut Up! How dare you say such a shitty thing!

Octoroo (Talking to Tooya)

Hey, you. Go away for a bit. Gather human screams.

Tooya

A distraction for the general, eh? I accept!

(With a strike of a shamisen the setting changes to an indoor swimming pool where a young man is sitting listening to music on his IPod when his father taps him on the shoulder.)

Darren Williams

Kevin.

Kevin Williams

Father.

Darren

Please work hard in today's meet. Because it may become the last one.

Kevin (perplexed)

Eh?

(Darren hands Kevin his Blue Dragon Folding Zord.)

Darren

It seems the time is near. Our Williams clan has for generations served the Shiba Clan. It is all as I taught you. When the time comes, no matter when it is… go and become a sword for your lord.

Kevin

Understood.

Darren

All your unknown comrades probably feel the same way.

(Cut away to Mia)

Charlie

Hey, Ms. Mia, come on.

Mia Suzuki

Everyone take turns. Everyone, let's all play. Everyone together.

(Cut to Mike)

Matt

Mike, you're awesome way to go.

Mike Guzman

Right? This is my special training.

(Cut to Emily who plays the flute before cutting to the city where Tooya grabs a citizen's foot as a bell rings as Tooya grabs the man and his partner.)

Tooya

Well then… Shall we go?

Bystander

Help?

(The Moogers go on a rampage attacking all of the people in sight before we cut to the Shiba house.)

Mentor Ji

Lord! Lord. It's the Nighloks, but… It's not only the Moogers but also a greater power. Even a Nighlok is active. We can wait no longer. Let us summon the Samurai Rangers.

Jayden

Wait! I said I'd do it by myself, didn't I?

Mentor Ji

How long will you keep saying that? This is no time for being stubborn! You should know how powerful Master Xandred is!

Jayden

That's why! That's why… I'm not sure I can just let these guys get caught in this bottle. These guys haven't even seen the enemy before.

Mentor Ji

Did you forget your late father's words?

(Flashback)

Connor Shiba

Don't forget! From today on you are…Red Samurai Ranger… (As Conner falls to his knees) No matter what, do not run away! Protect this world from the Nighloks!

(Cut back from the flashback with Jayden clenching the Folding Zord.)

Mentor Ji (voiceover as Kevin is about to begin his meet.)

Their fate was to be born as samurai. Everyone surely has come to terms with this. Also… just like you, my lord… as painful as it is, this is a burden they must bear.

(As Ji fires an arrow which spikes through Mike's burger, hits a tree near where Mia is playing with the children, smacks Emily right between the eyes and hits in front of Kevin after that Ji goes and finds the Samuraizers.)

Mentor Ji (to Jayden)

Here! The Samurai Rangers will surely come forth.

Darren (to Kevin)

It's time.

(Kevin runs to locker room and quickly changes before running to the Shiba House. Mia looks at her folding zord and takes off before a crate stops her.)

Mike

Alright...

(As Mike sprints full boar towards the Shiba house.)

(Emily looks down at her folding zord and with backpack on her back runs towards the Shiba House.)

(Jayden grabs the Samuraizers before summoning a horse with his Samuraizer.)

Mentor Ji

Our lord is going into battle!

(Commercial Break)

(Back from the break the Moogers are continuing their onslaught as Tooya continues to wreak havoc as well destroying multiple vehicles. As we see the carriage heading towards the action.)

Kevin

Please wait! Head of the Shiba clan! I happened to catch sight of your palanquin, Jayden Shiba. I have come from the Williams family my name is Kevin...

Mia

Wait a second. I'm not…

Kevin

Eh? This is…! I had no idea you were a lady, my lord!

Mia

I said you're wrong!

Kevin

Oh…! I deeply apologize!

Emily

Ah! Lord!

Kevin

Eh? Oh. No, no. I'm…

Mike

Hey…Are you guys my comrades? You guys are kinda…amazing

Kevin

Lord!

Mike

What the hell? It's not me!

Kevin

Eh?

Jayden

So you guys are the samurai?

(Jayden shows them his folding zord.)

Kevin

You are… our lord. Pardon us!

Jayden

Let me say this to start. If you proceed, there's no turning back. Either you will defeat the Nighloks… …or you will lose and die. If you're still willing to fight despite this… … then I will give this to you. But… Don't choose because of things like "retainers" and "loyalty." Be resolute in your decision.

(Pan to each member of the team.)

Kevin

Lord! If we are here, that means we have to come to terms with this. Please let us fight… with you, lord!

Mia

Well… I've had that intention since childhood.

Emily

I'll try my hardest!

Mike

You guys sure make a big deal about stuff. Let's just come to a conclusion already. Right, Lord?

Kevin

Hey, you! How dare you speak like that in front of our lord!

(Jayden throws Mike and Kevin their Samuraizers followed by Mia and Emily receiving theirs.)

Jayden

Let's go.

(The white curtain held by servants surrounds the Samurai Rangers.)

Mia, Emily, Kevin and Mike

What? What? What?

Mike

Stop it!

Emily

I feel sick.

Mia, Emily, Kevin and Mike

Who are you guys? Wait!

Tooya

Moogers, do more! You fool!

(Tooya's blade stops cold as drum beats rumble off in the distance as flags rise high into the air Tooya and The Moogers stand as if they were made of stone.)

Tooya

What's this?

(From behind the curtain the five Samurai Rangers stand proudly as we pan to each face before finishing on Jayden's.)

Jayden

That's far enough, Nighlok.

Tooya

That family crest! Don't tell me you guys are…!

Jayden

That's right.

(All five grab their Samuraizers and draw out their symbols and become the Power Rangers Samurai.)

(Jayden-The Red Samurai Ranger)

(Kevin-The Blue Samurai Ranger)

(Mia-The Pink Samurai Ranger)

(Mike-The Green Samurai Ranger)

Emily-The Yellow Samurai Ranger)

All

Rangers Together, Samurai Forever

Tooya

Get them!

(The Moogers charged in and so did the Samurai Rangers as they chopped right through the early round of Moogers however more swarm them

Emily

Lord!

Mike

There are so many of them!

Mia

There's no end to them!

Kevin

Lord! I will protect you! Lord, get back…

Jayden

Protect yourself. You're in the way.

(Jayden spins the disk on his sword to reveal the Fire Smasher.)

Jayden

Get Down!

(The whole group besides Jayden ducks as Jayden takes out a pile of Moogers with one slash. He follows that up with another giant swing which takes out another big group. As Jayden appears to be cleaning house.)

Emily

Incredible!

Kevin

Just as you'd expect from our lord! Me too!

Mike

Huh? Hey!

(Kevin calls on the Water Bow! And with one shot takes out a massive pile of Moogers himself. Mia calls on the Wind Fan! As she takes out a group of Moogers by herself as well. Emily follows with the Earth Slicer which she boomerangs through a pile of Moogers. Mike struggles with the Moogers before calling on his Wood Spear! In which he slices his way through Moogers. Tooya fires at Jayden who uses his Fire Smasher as a blockade before slamming it into the midsection of Tooya who he hits so hard that he is sent flying. But Tooya isn't finished as he throws a car at Jayden, who just saws the car in half. Jayden grabs Tooya and drives him into a cement wall before finishing him with a vicious slash from his Fire Smasher.

Emily

Incredible! Lord.

Mike

I was incredible too! I'm good at this

Mia

More like a "barely pulled it off" level.

Kevin

Lord!

Jayden

Don't let your guard down. Nighloks have two lives. That was just the first. The second life will appear soon.

(Soon Enough Tooya grows huge and Kevin tells them if they combine their Samuraizers and Folding Zords they will grow big. Jayden goes first followed by the rest of the group. All of the zords give Tooya a good butt whooping before he is finished off with the Lion zord spearing him through his stomach.

Emily

We did it! Great…

Mike

Piece of cake!

Mia

That's going a little too far isn't it?

Kevin

That's right… It's because our lord… …lead us in battle.

Mentor Ji

Lord! Splendid fight!

Mike

What's this? Who's this old man?

Jayden

I'm going back.

Mentor Ji

Oh! Please wait! Hey! You guys too!

All

Yes!

Kevin

Lord! Let us go with you!


End file.
